Light-emitting diodes (LEDs), due to long service life and low energy consumption, are applied in various fields. The III-V group compound semiconductors, represented by GaN, have huge application potential in optoelectronic device fields like high-brightness light-emitting diodes and lasers and attract widespread concerns, due to their wide band gap, high lighting efficiency, high electron saturation drift velocity and stable chemical property.